1. Field of the Invention:
The invention resides in the field of bathroom appliances and more particularly relates to wall attachable holders for safety razors.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Safety razors, i. e. the type which are either entirely disposable or have disposable blades, are widely used bathroom implements in today's society. Most of these devices are designed to be used more than once, that is, that they can be used for more than one shaving activity.
If, after use, the razor is placed on a shelf, the water caught in the head may run off to form a puddle which the blade can rest in resulting in the formation of rust. If the razor is placed instead in a blade up position, some danger of cutting is possible. In either case, the razor is easily displaced and if located for example in the vicinity of a shower or bathtub can be inadvertently stepped on or sat upon.
The present invention is designed to prevent both the formation of rust and accidental displacement. To that end, a wall mountable bifurcated holder is provided which has at the position where the blade and holder are in close proximity a strip of corrosion inhibiting water repelling material which will alleviate the tendency toward rust formation.
By employing a piece of self adhesive tape, the holder may be secured at any convenient place within the bathroom and further may be moved and repositioned from time to time as the adhesive quality of the tape allows.
The inventor knows of no other device in the prior art which anticipates or accomplishes the purposes of his invention.